


Listless Encounters

by pearlyquill (TheQuiescentQuill)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Brothels, F/F, Sex Work, idk this is mostly self indulgent, mention of sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuiescentQuill/pseuds/pearlyquill
Summary: A self indulgent one-shot.





	

Kaylie’s heart lurched into the back of her throat without warning, the music in the brothel swarmed around her as the alto belter voice resounded from the stage. Rasping and crooning and powerful, she swore she could feel the sound in her ribcage as the voice found its way to the most powerful note of the song. Her eyes found the source of the melody, a Gnome, perhaps a little smaller than her. She was scantily clad, cream lingerie a stark contrast to her olive skin. Her body rolled in ways that Kaylie had not thought were possible. She threw her head back, messy curls following her movement effortlessly.  
She stepped from the stage onto the carefully placed tables in front of her, men moved to be closer to the tiny woman who was apparently captivating the entire room. She moved with ease. This was part of her act Kaylie realised as she watched her dip down to run her fingers over the jaw of a scarred Human whose eyes followed her as though he was hungry. Kaylie knew that look and it made her blood boil, the Gnome was no older than her and the Human who was likely more than mature was leering at her as though she was something on a plate.

Then she spied it, the dagger that was carefully strapped onto her leg and tucked into the lace of the stocking that was taught over a toned leg. Likely a defensive weapon. A smart girl, Kaylie surmised as she sat back uncomfortably in her chair. She had never liked these places, they reminded her that men made her feel sick and the fact that the performer had a weapon concealed on her person spoke volumes about the treatment she was prepared for.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the red tinted room and her troupe, sprawled in various states of intoxication and consideration and paying for “favours”. Then she heard it, the voice was louder now and there was a weight on the table and by the time Kaylie lifted her head she was face-to-leg with the smaller woman that had the audience on a string just moments before. Trailing her eyes up the form in front of her she found the almost feline features of the young woman in front of her staring at her. Kaylie's attention had never been so easily bought, she found herself watching as the unnamed girl knelt on the table before her, the song coming to a dramatic close as the performer reached out to cup Kaylie's cheek in her hand.

There was raucous applause as she slid from the table, the soft click of shoes that were likely some of the most impractical pieces of foot wear Kaylie had ever seen landing on the ground roused her from being almost spellbound. She found the green eyes watching her, the quirk upward of her lips as though she was amused.

“My name’s Mimi.” The smokey toned voice curled out from her lips.

“Kaylie.” She found herself relaxing, a grin finding its way to her features.

“Charmed.” A hand extended, brought to Kaylie’s lips with ease and she got the impression that the woman in front of her appreciated the gesture. “You look uncomfortable.” The voice spoke again and she looked up.

“Not usually my scene.” Kaylie said after a moment of thought.

“If I had the choice it wouldn’t be mine either.”


End file.
